Strange Murder
by Echoes of Mine
Summary: UA / L'histoire débute par un meurtre. Le meurtre d'une femme. L'agent Malfoy est sur l'affaire ... Et si cette enquête menait à une découverte des plus innatendus ... Une découverte presque magique. / Drarry
1. Prologue

**_Résumé :_** UA / L'histoire débute par un meurtre. Le meurtre d'une femme. L'agent Malfoy est sur l'affaire ... Et si cette enquête menait à une découverte des plus innatendus ... Une découverte presque magique.

**_Disclaimer :_** L'histoire m'appartient. Seuls les personnages appartiennent à la grande J.K Rowling.

**_Couple : _**Draco Malfoy / Harry Potter

Homophobes, vous pouvez quitter cette page maintenant.

_**Note :**_ N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis. Il y aura très certainement des fautes comme je n'ai pas de beta ( si quelqu'un est interessé, prévenez moi ) alors dites le moi si vous en voyez.

BONNE LECTURE !

PROLOGUE

La mort était proche.

La corde qui maintenait ses poignets en l'air la faisait souffrir. Elle râpait sa chair au moindre mouvement.

La fille tremblait, ce qui ensanglantait encore plus ses poignets.

Son pouls s'accélérait au moindre bruit.

Des sanglots montaient de sa gorge.

Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues et de ses lèvres enflées.

Ses pieds nus étaient posés sur le sol glacial de la cave.

Des bruits de pas la firent tressaillir.

Sa respiration s'accéléra.

Les pas approchaient.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et la lumière inonda la pièce.

Elle ferma les yeux, aveuglée.

Elle les rouvrit difficilement et vit la forme s'approcher d'elle.

Elle tira sur la chaîne et poussa un hurlement de terreur.

La forme sombre traîna une barre métallique au sol, s'arrêta à quelques pas de la fille et pencha la tête pour mieux l'examiner.

La forme leva la barre.

La fille ferma les yeux et attendit le coup fatal.


	2. Follow Me

**_Résumé :_** UA / L'histoire débute par un meurtre. Le meurtre d'une femme. L'agent Malfoy est sur l'affaire ... Et si cette enquête menait à une découverte des plus innatendus ... Une découverte presque magique.

**_Disclaimer :_** L'histoire m'appartient. Seuls les personnages appartiennent à la grande J.K Rowling.

**_Couple : _**Draco Malfoy / Harry Potter

Homophobes, vous pouvez quitter cette page maintenant.

_**Note :**_ N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis. Il y aura très certainement des fautes comme je n'ai pas de beta ( si quelqu'un est interessé, prévenez moi ) alors dites le moi si vous en voyez.

BONNE LECTURE !

FOLLOW ME

La pluie martelait le sol de l'avenue. Les passants courraient dans tous les sens, cherchant un abri.

Le pas pressé, l'homme avançait, tête baissée, dans la grande avenue. Il n'avait nulle part où s'abriter et pas de parapluie. Son long manteau était trempé et il ne regardait pas où il allait. Il releva la tête et vit un arrêt de bus à sa gauche. Il s'y précipita. Deux personnes étaient déjà assises sur le banc sous l'abri. Il y avait une jeune fille avec des écouteurs sur les oreilles et un homme assez vieux qui lisait le journal.

L'homme trempé plaqua ses cheveux blonds presque blancs vers l'arrière. Il patienta comme cela pendant quelques minutes. Le bus à impériale arriva et se stoppa devant eux. Ils montèrent tous les trois. Il n'y avait quasiment personne à l'intérieur. Il paya un ticket et s'assit calmement, se fichant totalement de tout tremper et salir. Il avait récupéré le journal que l'homme avait laissé à l'arrêt de bus. Il le déplia et commença sa lecture.

Il le reposa peu de temps après, n'y trouvant aucun intérêt et aucune nouveauté. Il regarda la femme placée non loin de lui. Elle était droite, debout près de la place handicapée et fixait l'extérieur sans vraiment le voir. Le bus prit de la vitesse pour monter une côte. La femme perdit l'équilibre et se rattrapa à une barre juste à temps. Mais son manque de stabilité lui fit glisser des mains le couteau qu'elle tenait fermement et qui était caché dans sa manche peu avant. Elle le recacha rapidement mais l'homme l'avait très bien vu. Il fit semblant de regarder ailleurs quand la femme tourna sa tête dans tous les sens pour vérifier que son secret était bien gardé. Elle appuya sur le bouton pour demander l'arrêt à la prochaine station. Elle se plaça près des portes et sortit immédiatement du bus. L'homme sortit peu après et la suivit.

La pluie s'était arrêté de tomber mais la nuit commençait peu à peu à s'abattre sur la ville. Il était à peine 17h30 mais la ville était déjà quasiment plongée dans l'obscurité. L'hiver approchait rapidement et amenait avec lui un froid glacial. L'homme referma son long manteau pour garder de la chaleur. Il regardait la jeune femme marchait d'un pas pressé devant lui. Il adopté son rythme et mit les mains dans les poches. Il toucha son portable du doigt et le prit en main. Il hésita un instant mais le prit. Il composa un numéro et posa le téléphone contre son oreille. La voix au bout du fil répondit au bout de quelques minutes.

- McGann, tu viens immédiatement dans le centre ville de Colchester, dit l'homme.

- Bien Monsieur Malfoy.

Malfoy raccrocha le téléphone et prit un nouveau chemin. Il savait où la femme se dirigeait et il savait que le passage qu'il prenait serait plus court.

Il replaça quelques mèches de cheveux à l'arrière et souffla. Il aurait préféré être chez lui à boire un thé plutôt que de se trouver dans les rues de Colchester alors que la nuit tombait et que le froid s'installait. Il grogna et grommela dans sa barbe inexistante.

Il arriva à un carrefour et atterrit dans le centre ville. Sa cible n'était pas très loin. Elle venait d'entrer dans un hall de bâtiment qui se trouvait non loin de l'hôtel de ville.

Malfoy s'arrêta, sortit un paquet de cigarette de sa poche et en alluma une. Il attendit en fumant pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à l'arrivée du corbillard que conduisait McGann. Ce dernier en sortit et rejoignit Malfoy.

- Monsieur, pourquoi m'avoir demandé ?

- Tu vas m'aider à arrêter une femme qui vient de tuer son mari.

- Monsieur, vous savez tout le respect que j'ai pour vous mais ... je travaille pour vous en tant que majordome, je suis sensé vous accompagner partout, surveiller la préparation de votre repas et préparer votre thé et non pas vous aider dans vos enquêtes.

- Dis toi que c'est une promotion, tu ne vas pas te plaindre tout de même. Je te change de ta petite vie morne. Qui n'a jamais rêvé de pourchasser les brigands et de sauver la veuve et l'orphelin ?

McGann ferma la bouche et hocha la tête. Il suivit Malfoy et arriva devant le bâtiment. Malfoy appuya sur tous les boutons de l'interphone en même temps et attendit que quelqu'un lui ouvre. Ce qui arriva quelques secondes après.

Il entra et monta les marches quatre à quatre suivit de près par McGann. Il s'arrêta au quatrième étage et frappa à la porte 11. Ils entendirent des bruits de verres brisés à l'intérieur et des pas précipités. Malfoy se décala et fit comprendre à McGann ce qu'il voulait. McGann souffla, remonta se monches, se recula et fonça vers la porte pour l'enfoncer. Il s'y reprit à plusieurs fois et ils réussirent enfin à entrer. Malfoy souleva un peu son manteau et mit la main sur son arme. Ils arrivèrent dans le salon et virent que la fenêtre qui menait au balcon était ouverte. Malfoy s'y précipita et dévala les escaliers qui descendaient de balcon en balcon. Il vit Mrs Dropping courir sur la place en bousculant les passants. Il fit de même. Il commença à la rattraper. Elle se stoppa avant car le corbillard lui fit barrage au bout de l'allée. Malfoy pointa son arme sur elle, lui demanda de se retourner et de mettre ses mains sur la tête.

D'autres agents arrivèrent peu après et emmenèrent Mrs Dropping. L'agent Bilson s'approcha de Malfoy et lui signala que le grand patron souhaitait le voir au plus vite.

Malfoy savait que son patron gueulerait parce qu'il avait préféré faire appel à son majordome plutôt qu'à ses collègues pour attraper Mrs Dropping mais il s'en foutait totalement.

Il monta dans la voiture de Bilson et regarda les paysages défiler. Ils arrivèrent enfin à Londres, Victoria Street plus précisément. Bilson gara sa voiture dans le parking qui se trouvait sous Scotland Yard. Ils se quittèrent rapidement et Malfoy se dirigea vers le hall. Il monta dans l'ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton 3. Une jeune secrétaire se trouvait avec lui dans l'ascenseur et baissait la tête en rougissant à chaque que son regard se tournait vers elle. Il souffla et lui refila son numéro. Après tout il allait avoir besoin de réconfort si son patron le recalait alors autant prévoir le coup maintenant et tirer son coup sans avoir à chercher trop loin.

Il sortit de l'ascenseur en faisant un sourire à la secrétaire. Sourire faux qui s'effaça aussitôt que les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent sur elle. Il se dirigea vers le bureau de son chef et frappa à la porte. Le grand patron, Bill Johnson, lui indiqua d'entrer et de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Malfoy s'assit au grand bureau et croisa ses jambes.

- Vous savez pourquoi je vous ai fait venir, dit Johnson de sa voix bourrue.

- Je pense le savoir oui.

Johnson se leva et se posta devant son bureau. Il s'assit dessus à moitié. Maintenant, il pouvait montrer sa supériorité en faisant deux têtes de plus que Malfoy.

- Combien de fois vous ai-je dit de ne pas partir en solo ?

- Je ne suis pas parti en solo Mister, répondit Malfoy avec sa voix de petit garçon sage.

- Non, vous avez demandé de l'aide à votre majordome au lieu d'appeler un de vos collègue.

- Je n'aime pas travailler avec eux.

- Malheureusement il va le falloir, surtout maintenant qu'une grosse affaire nous tombe dessus.

Johnson prit un dossier dans un tiroir et le balança devant Malfoy. Celui-ci le feuilleta rapidement. Il garda un visage neutre malgré certaines photos plutôt explicite. Malfoy se leva, le dossier toujours en main.

- Je ne vous décevrez pas, clama Malfoy en sortant du bureau.

Il redescendit et refila son numéro à plusieurs secrétaires en passant. Enfin, celles avec qui il n'avait pas déjà couché. Il arriva dans une grande pièce où de nombreux bureaux s'entassaient et se collaient. Les bruits emplissaient la grande pièce. Malfoy s'installa à son bureau et fut vite rejoint par un de ses pote de bureau, Blaise Zabini.

Alors Draco, tu t'es encore fait engueuler par le grand patron ? Demanda t-il, taquin.

Même pas, mentit Draco. Il m'a confié une autre affaire.

Blaise en fut dépité mais écouta son « ami » lui parler de l'affaire.

Viol plus meurtre, ça doit bien te plaire dis donc ! S'exclama Blaise.

Il regarda les différentes photos. Toutes représentaient des femmes dans différentes position attachés au mur avec des chaînes. Il s'arrêta sur une photo en particulier.

- Draco …

- Quoi ?

- C'est ton ex … C'est Parkinson …

Draco lui arracha la photo des mains et la regarda attentivement. C'était bien elle. Ils étaient allés ensemble à l'école. Elle n'arrêtait pas d le suivre partout comme un petit chien. Il avait cédé et avait fini par coucher avec elle. Grosse erreur pour lui, elle ne l'avait pas lâché après et avait clamé partout qu'il sortait ensemble. Il avait réussi à la larguer un an plus tard en prétendant être amoureux d'une autre fille. Elle avait pleuré, hurlé mais avait fini par accepter sa décision de rompre.

Draco regarda les autres photos, les yeux exorbités. Il connaissait chacune des victimes.


	3. Mark Me

**_Résumé :_** UA / L'histoire débute par un meurtre. Le meurtre d'une femme. L'agent Malfoy est sur l'affaire ... Et si cette enquête menait à une découverte des plus innatendus ... Une découverte presque magique.

**_Disclaimer :_** L'histoire m'appartient. Seuls les personnages appartiennent à la grande J.K Rowling.

**_Couple :_******Draco Malfoy / Harry Potter

Homophobes, vous pouvez quitter cette page maintenant.

_**Note :**_ N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis. Il y aura très certainement des fautes comme je n'ai pas de beta ( si quelqu'un est interessé, prévenez moi ) alors dites le moi si vous en voyez.

Voici la suite de la fiction Strange Murder. Toujours assez cru au niveau du vocabulaire et quelques descriptions, même si je pense que la chapitre suivant sera pire. Je préfère prévenir tout de même. Cette fiction ne peut pas être lue par tout le monde.

BONNE LECTURE !

Mark Me

Le froid régnait dans la morgue. Draco était appuyé contre un des mur et regardait les cadavres allongés sur les tables face à lui.

Il connaissait cette pièce par cœur. Sa tante, Bellatrix Lestrange, était médecin légiste. Elle l'avais souvent emmené avec elle au travail quand ses parents ne pouvaient pas s'occuper de lui.

Elle lui avait apprit beaucoup de choses à propos des corps en décomposition.

C'était bien sûr difficile pour une jeune garçon de neuf ans de voir des cadavres déchiquetés. La première fois qu'elle l'avait amené, il avait pleuré puis était parti en courant. Elle l'avait frappé ce jour-là en lui disant qu'un Malfoy devait rester digne en toute situation. Elle l'avait donc fait revenir dans la morgue et lui avait montré chaque partie de l'anatomie du cadavre.

Mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Il connaissait chacun des cadavre et il ne voulait pas s'en approcher. Son corps refusait de bouger. Il était tétanisé. Il ne tenait pas vraiment à toutes ses filles mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé se retrouver dans cette situation. Elles étaient toutes là. Toutes les filles avec lesquels il avait couché.

Bellatrix arriva et lui tendit un café. La chaleur de la boisson le réchauffa un peu. Il se tendit quand il vit sa tante s'approcher du premier cadavre, celui de Parkinson.

Elle la connaissait elle aussi car les parents de Pansy étaient des amis de la famille Malfoy.

Bellatrix lui avait signalé que quand on avait retrouvé le cadavre de Pansy, elle était morte depuis environ trois heures.

Tous les cadavres avaient étaient retrouvés dans un parc. Un parc différent à chaque fois. Et à cette époque de l'année, les parcs étaient assez peu fréquentés à cause du manque de chaleur. Tout commençait peu à peu à geler et les cadavres étaient tous dans un sale état quand on les avait retrouvé.

- T'es dans la merde, tu le sais ça ?

Il n'avait pas entendu ni vu Bellatrix s'approcher de lui. Il sursauta et reprit conscience de se qui l'entourait.

- Je le sais oui. Et ça me fait mal de dire ça, mais je vais avoir besoin de ton aide.

Elle s'assit sur la seule table d'autopsie vide et le regarda attentivement.

- J'en parlerai à mes contacts. Par contre, je ne peux rien faire pour tes parents, ils sont déjà au courant.

Draco souffla et leva les yeux au ciel. Il avait éteint son portable mais il devinait très bien que sa mère, Narcissa Malfoy, devait déjà l'avoir appelé un milliard de fois. Elle n'en avait rien à foutre de son fils avant mais maintenant qu'il était entré dans la pièce, elle ne cessait de jouer à la mère poule. Il avait droit à un coup d téléphone d'elle un soir sur deux pour savoir s'il allait bien. Bien sûr, la plupart du temps, son coup de fil tombait mal. Par exemple quand il était à une soirée ou alors qu'il avait ramené une fille chez lui pour prendre son pied. A ces moments là, soit il lui raccrochait au nez, soit son discours était sans queue ni tête tellement il était bourré, soit il posait son portable toujours allumé et la laissait écouté ses gémissement et ceux de la fille. Mais malgré tout cela, elle continuait de l'appeler.

- Elles ont été violées ?

- Absolument pas. Pas de trace de viol. Juste des ecchymoses. Beaucoup d'ecchymoses. Elles ont été battues à mort. Et ligotées aussi. Mais la personne qui a fait ça a prit soin d'elles.

Il s'approche pour la première fois des corps et les examine.

- Il y a autre chose … Peut-être que toi tu sauras l'interpréter.

Bellatrix retourna le cadavre de Pansy et lui montra le bas de son dos où figurait une sorte de tatouage. En regardant de plus près, Draco vit qu'on avait « dessiné » quelque chose sur sa peau. On l'avait en fait marqué la peau au couteau pour représenter quelque chose. Et ce quelque chose avait la forme d'un crane avec un serpent qui lui sortait de la bouche.

Draco ferma les yeux un instant et se massa les tempes. Il recula et sortit précipitamment de la salle d'autopsie.

Il savait ce que signifiait ce dessin. Tous ces corps lui étaient bel et bien destinés. Maintenant, il en avait la preuve.

Il avait le même dessin sur la cheville. Mais personne n'était au courant qu'il se l'était fait faire à part ses conquêtes. Elles étaient les seuls à l'avoir vu. Il faisait toujours très attention à ne pas le montrer.

Il traversa plusieurs couloirs, reprit l'ascenseur et arriva dans la pièce où se trouvait son bureau. Il y entra et posa sa tête contre dans le creux de ses mains. Il entendait des bribes de conversation dans le bureau d'à côté mais n'y fit pas attention. C'était encore Zabini et Londubat qui avait leur conversation top-secret. Il ne savait pas sur quoi ils enquêtaient. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que l'enquête était au point mort.

Draco prit les dossiers et regarda les photos. Les corps avaient tous étaient retrouvés dans des positions différentes. Lavande Brown était allongée sur l'herbe, dans une petite robe. Elle avait les bras au dessus de sa tête. On aurait très bien pu croire qu'elle faisait une sieste. Hanna Abbot étaient nue. Elle était aussi allongée sur de l'herbe mais ses jambes étaient écartés. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, tout comme sa bouche. Pansy avait été assise contre un arbre. Sa tête penchait vers l'avant et ses vêtements étaient déchirés.

Draco envoya toutes les photos balader sur le sol et se leva. Il se posta devant la fenêtre. Il allait bientôt pleuvoir, il en était persuadé. Il entendit frapper à la porte et se retourna. Zabini entra dans son bureau.

- Théodore Nott a essayé de t'appeler plusieurs fois.

- Très bien, merci, je vais le rappeler.

- Ça va aller ?

Draco le regarda comme si des cornes lui étaient apparus.

- Dégage Zabini …

Celui-ci fit ce qu'on lui dit sans demander son reste. Draco composa le numéro de Nott et attendit qu'il lui réponde.

- Ah enfin, tu appelles ! entendit-il à l'autre bout du fil.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? demanda Draco.

- Tu ne devrais pas me parler sur ce ton là Dray mais je te pardonne comme je sais ce que tu dois subir en ce moment.

Bien sûr, il était au courant. Théo était toujours au courant de tout.

- Je le suis dit qu'avec une journée pareil, tu accepterai de faire la fête ce soir, continua Théo.

Draco sourit. Il ne louperait une des fête de Théodore Nott pour rien au monde.


End file.
